Comment sombrer dans le chaos?
by tatelymka
Summary: Cette fiction est une dramione, mais d'amitiée entre les deux personnages. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des choses d'amour. Je vous laisse découvrir comment Drago et Hermionne vont devenir amis. Comment ils vont vivre un cauchemard.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Le seigneur des tenèbres a pris le contrôle du monde sorcier. Harry et Ron partent a la chasse aux horcruxes laissant ainsi Hermione a Poudlard afin qu'elle leur envoi des informations sur l'état de l'école. N'en ayant plus l'utilitée, Harry lui donne la carte du maraudeur. Mais que fait Drago hors de son dortoir la nuit? Se laissant guider par la curiositée, elle le suit. Allait elle regretter? Allait elle continuer?

-

CHAPITRE 1:

Hermione sortit de son lit et prit sa cape. Doucement pour ne pas reveiller le dortoir, elle se dirrigea vers la porte et descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et se retrouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une fois qu'elle eu quittée cet endroit, elle prit sa baguette et murmura:  
-Lumos.  
Une lumière vive sortit de l'extrémitée de la baguette. Elle reprit la carte du maraudeur et y jetta un dernier coup d'oeil pour être sûre qu'elle se dirrigeait bien vers l'endroit ou se situait Malfoy. La carte indiquait qu'il se trouvait a la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et entra. La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les faibles rayon de lune passaient au travers des grandes fenêtres. Elle entendit le bruit d'un livre tomber et un juron s'en suivit. Se laissant guider par le bruit de la voix, elle se trouva devant la porte de la réserve qui était ouverte. Malfoy lui tournait le dos. Il était s'était abaissé pour ramasser le livre, et juste avant qu'il se retourne, Hermione s'était cachée derriere le mur.  
Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées, Hermione n'osait pas jetter un coup d'oeil dans la reserve, de peur que Drago l'appercoive. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, rassurée en voyant qu'il ne se rapprochait pas d'elle, mais qu'au contraire, il s'en éloignait, surrement pour prendre un autre livre, elle osa un petit coup d'oeil et appercut Malfoy, dos a elle, devant la grande étagère au fond de la salle. Elle se dirrigea alors, afin de voir le livre que Malfoy allait prendre, vers l'ettagère la plus proche de ce dernier. Une fois chose faite, elle pu observer le jeune homme sans qu'il la voit. Il s'emblait hésiter entre deux livres, et a la fin, il les pris tout les deux et se dirrigea vers l'étagère ou se trouvait Hermione. Cette derniere, paniquée, se recula le plus possible et butta contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus qu'a ésperer que Drago ne s'appercoive pas de sa presence. 10 minutes de silence plus tard, Hermione soupira de soulagement en entendant le garçon s'eloigner de l'endroit ou elle se cachait, alors elle ecarta discretement deux livres, afin de voir entre eux ou était Drago. Il se tenait au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait fait tomber le livre et semblait lire. Hermione, se disant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal décida de sortir discretement de sa cachette et d'aller retrouver son dortoir. Elle passait d'etagère en étagère, tout en faisant bien attention a ce que Drago ne la voie pas. Une fois arrivée a l'etagère la plus proche de la porte, une forte poigne la retint par le bras et la fit se retourner. Drago Malfoy se tenait devant elle, les trais déformés par la colère.  
\- Que fais-tu ici? cracha t-il a la jeune fille.  
\- Heu.. Rien.. balbuitia t-elle.  
\- Tu t'es mise a m'espionner Granger?  
\- Non pas du tout Malfoy, dit elle en sentant son courage retrouver son corps. C'est juste que je suis somnambulle, voila tout.  
\- Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire? Que ce soit bien clair, dit il en la plaquant contre le mur, si je t'apperçoit encore en train de m'espionner, tu peux être sûre que tu le regretteras vivement.  
Il la lacha brusquement et s'en écarta, la jeune Gryffondor pu voir une lueure grise dans ses yeux, mauvais signe. Elle se contenta pour toute reponse d'acciecer d'un signe de tête et se dirrigea vers la sortie, la carte du maraudeur toujours cachée derière sa cape. Une fois arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, se mit la main dans ses cheveux et se mit à penser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de continuer à l'espionner.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla a 7h, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle se leva et se dirrigea dans la salle commune, deserte a cette heure matinale un samedi. Elle pris une plume et un parchemin et se mit a écrire une lettre a Ron et Harry, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient partis a la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et se mit a ecrire en prenant toujours soin de ne pas divulger trop d'informations, au cas ou le courrier était soumis a une verification.  
Elle utilisait dans chaque lettre des phrases que seuls eux trois pouvaient comprendre.

_Cher Sarfle et Rigis,_  
_ mes vacances se passent bien, j'ai vu une fouine dans la nuit et je l'ai suivie. Elle s'etait réfugiée dans un tas de vieux livre, et elle m'a vu. J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien de votre côté._  
_Avec toute mon amitiée, _  
_Hergas. _

Bien sûre, elle savait que Ron et Harry allaient directement comprendre que la lettre voulait dire en réalitée:

_ Cher Harry et Ron,_  
_Rien a signaler a Poudlard, j'ai vu Malefoy dans la nuit et je l'ai suivis. Il était dans la bibliothèque, dans la reserve, et il m'a vu. J'espère que la chasse aux horcruxes avance bien._  
_Avec toute mon amitiée, _  
_Hermione._

Quand elle eu fini de rediger sa lettre, elle se dirrigea vers la volière, appela une chouette grise, et lui accrocha la lettre a la patte.  
\- Apporte sa a Ron et Harry. lui dit elle en donnant une petite carresse a la chouette qui lui répondi d'un hululement. Elle retourna dans la salle commune et avanca ses devoirs jusqu'a ce que le brouhaha habituel des Gryffondors qui venaient de se reveiller la deconcentre. Elle rangea alors ses affaires et regarda l'heure. L'horloge affichait 11h47. Elle se dirrigea alors dans la grande salle afin de manger. Dans les couloirs elle croisa Drago qui avait l'air préssé. Pendant un moment elle hesita, ne savant pas si elle devait le suivre ou pas, puis, menée encore une fois par sa curiositée, elle fit volte face et se mit a le suivre discretement comme a la veille, indifferentes aux menaces que le garçon lui avait dit. Il monta les escaliers rapidement, puis, au 5eme étage, il s'arreta devant un mur, passa trois fois devant, une porte était désormé apparue sur le mur. Hermione savait très bien ce que sa voulait dire. Drago se rendait dans la salle sur demande. Mais pour faire quoi? Qu'avait il besoin? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le garçon était déjà entré, et que la porte disparaissait peu a peu. Elle revint a la réalitée, et se dirrigea vers la porte d'un pas préssé. Une fois a l'interieur, elle vit des tonnes et des tonnes d'objets de tout genre, de livres à la couverture abîmée, des meubles de toute formes surpeplés d'objets elle n'y fit pas attention, ce qui la préocupait, c'est le fait qu'elle ne voyait plus Drago. Elle se mit a marcher discretement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du jeune homme. 15 minutes plus tard, elle le vit enfin, pres d'une armoire a trois portes. Le garçon murmurait des phrases semblables a des incantations. Il ouvrait et fermait la porte en dissimulant des objets en tous genre dans l'armoire. Hermione, restait la, a une distance convenable du serpentard, derriere un grand tas d'objets. Elle le regarda encore pendant un long moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malgrès ses connaissances sur Poudlard, elle ne savait pas a quoi servait cette armoire alors, avide de curiosité, elle resta a le regarder pendant une bonne heure,quand enfin la faim se fit ressentir. Elle fit alors demi tour et d'un pas lent, elle se dirrigea vers la sortie. Mais a peine avait elle fait un pas, qu'elle trébucha sur un livre qu'elle avait évité en arrivant, sa chute provoqua celle de centaine d'autres objets. Drago, intrigué par ce brouhaha, se dirrigea, sa baguette en main, en dirrection des objets qui tombaient inlassablement. Hermione sortie alors des décombres, et se trouva nez a nez avec le serpentard. Ce dernier contractait la machoire, signe de son ennervement. Hermione, prise par la panique courra en dirrection de la sortie, Drago a ses trousses.  
\- TU NE T'ECHAPERA PAS CETTE FOIS SALE SANG DE BOURBE! cria t-il.  
Une fois dans le couloir, elle continua de courir dévalant les escaliers a toute vitesse et poussant les elèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et, pour la deuxieme fois de la journée,elle tomba, mais ce coup ci le choque fut plus violent. Elle resta par terre, voyant des petites etoiles elle appercut Drago parmis la foule des elèves qui la regardait. Ce dernier avait un petit sourire insolant voyant sa pire ennemie par terre. Hermione essaya de se lever, mais aucun de ses muscles ne voulait lui obéir. Drago lui avait lancé un sortilège de parallisie. Il allait payer pour sa, elle se le promis avant de perdre connaissance suite a la chute qu'elle venait de subir. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

Elle se reveilla, et reconu vite l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, l'infimerie. Elle essaya de se redresser, mais une douleur vive lui piqua le dos, la forcant a se ralonger. Madame Pomfresh arriva au même moment.  
\- Ah miss Granger, vous êtes enfin réveillée!  
\- Combien de temps ai-je été inconciente?  
\- 3h seulement, mais je vais vous garder pour cette nuit. Le sortilège de parralisie que vous avez reçu n'est pas entierrement parti.

Madame Pomfresh lui fit boire une potion au gout infect, puis lui dit de se reposer. Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny, Seamus, Luna et Neville vinrent la voir.  
\- Salut Hermione! s'exclamèrent tous en coeur.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Seamus  
Hermione leur raconta tout ce qui s'etait passé depuis qu'elle avait espioné Malefoy jusqu'a sa chute.  
\- Tu as vu ce qu'il faisait avec cette armoire? demanda Ginny  
\- Non je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ce soir je vais suivre Malefoy afin d'essayer d'avoir plus d'informations. En attendant, Ginny tu pourrais monter au dortoir et me donner la carte du maraudeur s'il te plait? Elle est sur ma table de nuit.  
\- Oui j'y vais tout de suite. et elle parti.  
\- Tu as dit a Harry et a Ron ce qu'il c'etait passé? demanda Neville  
\- Oui bien sûr, je l'ai fais ce matin.  
\- Tu penses que ce qu'il fait a un lien avec tu sais qui ? demanda t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas.. Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort..  
\- Mes n'oublie pas que ses parents le sont. Et que tu sais qui est très proche des Malefoy.  
\- Mais on parle de Drago Malefoy, le fragile, le peureux. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait le cran de parler avec Voldemort?  
Au même moment,la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvri, et Ginny entra, la carte du maraudeur a la main.  
\- Tien Hermione, dit elle en lui tendant la carte. Neville, Seamus, on a cours venez. Salut Hermione. Elle lui accorda un signe de la main et ils partirent.

La griffondor ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur et chercha Malefoy, il etait en cour. Donc, théoriquement, il profite de ses heures libres pour manigancer je ne sais quoi pensa t-elle.

La nuit était tombée, et le couvre feu passé depuis près d'une heure, quand Hermione vit, toujours avec la carte du Maraudeur, Drago Malefoy se dirriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle se leva, et se dirrigea vers son emplacement. Drago se trouvait au même endroit que la veille, Hermione essaya de s'aprocher le plus discretement possible du garçon et se mit au même endroit que la dernière fois elle ne pu cependant pas voir le titre du livre que le serpentard tenait, car il se dirrigeait déjà vers la porte de la bibliothèque, tout en ayant garder le livre dans sa main. Elle fit alors de même et continua de suivre le garçon, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il se dirrigeait a nouveau vers la salle sur demande. Une fois la porte apparue, elle se retrouva dans la même piece qu'il y a quelques heures au paravant. Drago qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué la presence d'Hermione, continua de marcher en direction de l'armoire. Il semblait lire le livre et en même temps,murmurait des sorts vers l'armoire comme si il essayait de la réparer. De temps en temps il glissait des objets en tout genre dans l'armoire, il refermait la porte, murmurait des mots incompréhensibles pour la jeune fille, et rouvrait la porte, puis la refermait et remurmurrait les même mots incompréhensibles, puis rouvrait la porte et reprenait le même objet qui semblait etre mutilé. De peur de se faire prendre une nouvelle fois, et fatiguée de sa chute, Hermione reppartit vers l'infirmerie en se promettant de chercher de plus amples informations a propos de cette armoire le lendemain.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'habilla et se dirrigea aussitôt vers la bibliothèque. Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient, elle regarda quelques etagères et feuilleta quelques livres par ci par et prit ceux qui étaient succeptibles de donner des reponses a ses questions. Une demie heure plus tard, elle se dirrigea avec une grosse pile de livres en direction d'une table sur laquelle elle pourrait lire et ecrire d'eventuelles informations. Quelques heures passèrent, et la bibliothèque se vidait peu a peu. Hermione n'ayant trouver aucune information, se résoud a reposer les livres quand quelqu'un s'assit juste en face d'elle. Ce quelqu'un etait un serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel.  
\- Alors Granger, c'etait simpas ce petit séjour gratuit a l'infirmerie?  
\- Tu me le paieras Malefoy.  
\- Ne t'ai-je pourtant pas prévenu? Arrêtes de me suivre!  
\- Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce que tu manigance.  
\- Tu ne le sauras jamais, maintenant que ce soit bien clair, tu arrêtes ce petit jeu, ne me suis pas, compris? Et n'essaye pas de savoir ce que je fais. Ca ne te regarde pas. Et si je te reprends, tu vas retourner a l'infirmerie mais ce sera plus grave cette fois.  
\- Ce ne sont pas tes menaces qui me feront arreter tu sais Malefoy. C'est quoi cette armoire que tu t'amuses a ouvrir hein?  
\- Alors miss-je-sais-tout ne sais pas?  
\- Arrêtes ça et dit moi.  
\- Je n'ai rien a te dire sa ne te regarde pas compris? s'enerva t'il.  
\- Tu as raison Malefoy, sa ne me regarde pas, mais je veuxsavoir.  
\- Non et puis de toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas.  
\- Je comprends tout moi tu sais.  
\- Ca ne change rien, je ne te le dirais pas.  
\- C'est encore des trucs de mangemorts c'est ça? Je sais très que toi et tes parents vous fai...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Drago s'etait levé et l'avait prise par le cou tout en la plaquant contre la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste derrière, faisant tomber au passage quelques livres.  
\- Que ce soit bien clair, ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, la raison pour laquelle je le fais non plus alors maintenant tu ne me suis plus jamais, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil. Et surtout, ne parle plus jamais de ma famille comme sa. J'espere m'ettre fait compris.  
Hermione ne pouvant plus parler ni respirer, hocha de la tête. Malefoy serrait son cou si fort qu'elle manquait gravement d'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se résout alors a la lacher et sortit de la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, Hermione allait continuer à le suivre, ce n'est pas ses menaces qui allaient la décourager et puis en plus, elle avait déjà un plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

Drago se dirrigeai vers la sale commune des Serpentards, quand Severus Rogue vint lui parler.

\- J'espère que tu as réparé l'armoire Drago.  
\- Non je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Et bien demande de l'aide a quelqu'un. Moi je ne peux pas, mais un de tes camarades fera l'affaire, quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pourquoi pas Miss Parkinson?  
\- Elle est trop collante et puis elle ne sait sûrrement pas lire et l'intelligeance ne fait pas partie de sa personne.  
\- Mais elle est au courant a propos de la mission n'est ce pas?  
\- Non. Mais je vais bientôt l'en informer. J'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un de confiance.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas demander a Mr Zabini?  
\- Non il ne sait pas se taire.  
\- Alors peut être connais tu quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire.  
\- Non aucun Serpentard n'est plus intelligent que moi.  
\- Je ne parle pas que des Serpentards, Drago. Peut être un Serdaigle? Gryffondor? Miss Granger par exemple? Elle est très intelligeante malgrès son sang.  
\- Il est hors de question que je lui demande. Elle essaye déjà de savoir ce que je fais sûrrement pour le dire a ses petits copains Gryffondors qui vont prévenir Dumbledore.  
\- N'est elle pas intelligente? Je suis sûr que Miss Granger sait parfaitement garder un secret.  
\- Moi j'en suis pas si sûr.  
\- Tu préfères le faire tout seul Drago? Autant avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter non?  
\- Oui mais pas elle! Elle passe son temps dans la bibliothèque,ell...  
\- Justement Drago. Elle pourrat t'aider plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu préfère peut être que le seigneur des tenèbres te tues?  
\- Non.  
\- Bien, alors je pense que tu sais ce que tu as a faire. Et puis si tu as peur qu'elle dise tout, tu n'as cas lui effacer la mémoire après.  
Et Rogue repartit vers son bureau, laissant Drago dans ses réfléxions.

Ca faisait maintenant 1 mois qu' Hermione se rendait tous les jours dans les toilettes des filles afin de peaufiner sa potion de polynectar. Son plan etant de se transformer en Pansy Parkinson - bien que cette idée la dégoutte - afin d'obtenir des informations sur ce que fais Malefoy. Ca lui rappelait sa deuxième année, quand Ron Harry et elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit afin de faire le même plan pour obtenir des informations sur la même personne. Elle sourit a ce souvenir puis se remit au travail. Ce matin elle avait réussi a arracher un cheveu de la tête grasse de Pansy Parkinson en la petrifiant puis en mettant son corps dans un placard. Bien sûr, elle la libèrerait plus tard et lui ferrait oublier ce petit incidant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la potion était enfin finie, et Hermione put alors verser le cheveu dans la potion et la verser dans diverses fioles afin de ne pas manquer de Polynectar durrant la mise en place de son plan. La potion était a présent verte, semblable a de la morve de troll. Elle but alors toute la fiole et, non sans douleur, elle devint physiquement parlant Pansy Parkinson.

Elle se dirrigea vers la grande salle pour aller manger. Elle alla vers la table des Serpentards, regarda si quelqu'un était assis a coté de Drago, il n'y avait personne, alors elle s'installa aux coté du blond.

\- Salut, dit ce dernier je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, c'est assez bizarre venant de ta part. Tu es toujours la à me coller.  
\- Oh, c'est juste que j'ai... j'ai..  
\- Peu importe. De toute façon, je dois absolument te parler après manger.  
Le sourire d'Hermione, enfin, Pansy en cet instant, s'élargie. Elle allait sûrrement enfin savoir ce que mijote Drago.  
\- D'accord.

Et ils mangèrent dans le silence. Hermione était tellement impatiente, qu'elle mangea a vitesse grand V. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle devait boire le polynecta afin que les effets ne se dissipent pas avant que Malefoy lui révèle ce qu'il faisait. Elle se leva alors et dit au Serpentard:

\- Attends Mal.. Drago, je reviens.

Elle marcha d'un pas précipité vers la grande porte, et une fois qu'elle l'eu franchie, courra vers son dortoir ou elle avait laissé les autres fioles. Par chance, elle ne croisa aucuns Gryffondors dans la salle comune. Elle ingurgita la potion, prit 2 fioles avec elle au cas où, et se dirrigea vers la grande salle. Elle se rassit aux côtés de Drago.

\- T'as finis de manger? lui demanda ce dernier.  
\- Oui.  
\- Très bien. Suis moi.

Hermione sentit l'exitation monter en elle. Elle allait enfin savoir. Après tant de temps.  
Elle suivit alors Drago qui se dirrigeai vers les cachots, la ou se situait la sale commune des Serpentards.

\- Sang Pur. dit celui ci au tableau qui s'ouvrit.

Pas très original comme mot de passe, pensa Hermione.  
La salle était vide,Drago s'installa sur un grand canapé en cuir vert et montra d'un signe de main celui en face de lui pour inviter Hermione -Pansy- a s'assoir, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

\- Alors? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? demanda elle d'une voix impatiente.  
\- Alors, comme tu le sais, enfin si tu l'as pas oublié, ma maison est devenue le refuge de tu-sais-qui a cause de mes parents.

La voix de Drago trembla quelque peu en se remémorant ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. Il aurait tout donner pour avoir des parents normaux a la place de ses Mangemorts de parents. Il aurait même été prêt a être un sang de bourbe.

\- Oui, heu.. je le savais oui. Hermione blêmit face a ce que Drago venait de lui apprendre. Elle savait que les Malefoy et Voldemort etaient proche, mais ne se doutait pas que le mage noir vivait chez eux.  
\- Mais maintenant je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai dit a personne.  
\- Vas-y.  
\- Mes parents ont instistés pour que je fasse partis des mangemorts, évidement, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été pour le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai tout fais pour repousser ce jour tu sais. Mais ca a fini par arriver.  
Il remonta sa manche et Hermione put appercevoir la marque des tenèbres sur le bras du garçon. Cette vision lui donna des frissons.  
\- Heu.. Mais tu ne la voulais pas la marque? demanda bêtement Hermione.  
\- Mais tu écoutes donc un peu ce que je te dis?! Je te l'ai dit des dizaines de fois au moins Pansy! Evidement que non je ne la voulais pas cette marque. Tu connais mes parents! Je ne peux rien leur refuser, surtout pas sa! Le seigneur des ténèbres les tueraient et c'est vraiment la dernière chose que je veux voir arriver. Ce que tu ne sais pas aussi c'est qu'il m'a donné une mission.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Je.. Je.. dois réparer l'armoire a disparaitre qui est dans la salle sur demande. Et je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop compliqué et je ne trouve aucun livres parlant de magie noir a Poudlard.  
Il est bête ou quoi? Forcement qu'il n'y a pas de livres sur la magie noir a Poudlard! pensa Hermione.  
\- Mais.. Pourquoi?  
\- Pour faire entrer Bellatrix, Greyback et d'autres mangemorts a l'interieur du château.  
Hermione se pétrifia sur place, cette réponse lui glaca le sang.  
\- Mais.. Pourquoi? répéta la griffondor.  
\- Parce que je dois...  
\- Tu dois faire quoi Mal..Drago?  
\- Tuer Dumbledore.

Drago devint encore plus blanc que d'habittude et avait envit d'eclater en sanglots. Hermione devint blanche a son tour. Malefoy un tueur? Non surtout pas tuer Dumbledore! C'est..incensé!

\- Mais... Pourquoi le fais-tu si tu ne veux pas être un mangemort?  
\- Tu comprends pas? Je dois le faire! Je dois le tuer ou il me tuera!

Et la, Hermione Granger comprit que Drago Malefoy était loin d'être le garçon qu'elle pensait. Elle avait fait une grosse erreure a son sujet.  
Elle se dirrigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller dormir, mais juste avant, elle alla vers le placard ou elle avait enfermé Pansy quelques heures auparavant, lui fit oublier ce qui c'était passé, et la libéra du sort de prétrifiction. Elle entra alors dans la salle commune, elle avait désormais reprit son apparence normale. La pièce était etonement vide, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle repensait a ce que Malefoy lui avait indirectement dit. Bien sûr, elle n'irait pas en informer ses amis, mais elle voulait l'aider. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait le faire. C'est pourquoi, avant d'aller dans son dortoir pour dormir, elle se promis d'aller a la rencontre de Malefoy le lendemain pour lui dire qu'elle savait tout et qu'elle était prête a l'aider.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que dans les cachots, Drago était allongé dans son lit, et pensait la même chose. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4:

Hermione se leva de bon matin, et entama sa journée de cour. Elle avait croisé plusieur fois Drago dans la journée, et a chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle. Lorsque la journée prit fin, Hermione se dirrigea vers la bibliothèque afin de chercher des informations sur l'armoire a disparaitre. Malefoy n'etait pas très intelligent, dans le livre de défenses contre les forces du mal de 5eme année, il y avait tout un chapitre dessus. C'est pourquoi elle prit un parchemin et une plume, comme elle le faisait quand elle cherchait des informations, et se mit a les écrires. Ce livre en était remplit. Elle avait pour idée d'aller voir Malefoy - après avoir suffisement de renseignements- pour lui venir en aide, bien que celui-ci ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle avait prit pitié de ce garçon qui, autre fois, lui avait mené la vie dure. Mais maintenant, elle voulait a tout pris l'aider, oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et aller de l'avant car une vie etait en jeu.

Drago entra dans la bibliothèque. Il avait vu Hermione y entrer quelques minutes auparavant, et c'est pourquoi, il décida de lui dire maintenant. Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'Hermione accepte. Il s'attendait a un refut. Mais il n'etait pas au bout de ses surprises.  
Il se dirrigea vers la table ou elle était, elle semblait concentrée dans son livre. Il prit place devant elle, et comme la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, il toussota.  
\- Hum hum. Sa lui rappelait Ombrage.  
Hermione leva alors la tête.  
\- Heu.. Malefoy tu fais quoi ici?  
Elle voulait déjà savoir pourquoi il était la devant elle avant de lui dire qu'elle savait tout.  
\- Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour de te dire ce que je faisais en dehors des cours. Alors je vais te le dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien répeter a qui que ce soit. Surtout pas tes petits amis Gryffondors.  
De toute façon je sais déjà tout. Et je ne comptais pas leur dire voulut dire Hermione, mais elle se retint. Elle voulait savoir si Malefoy allait lui dire la vérité ou si il allait dire un mensonge.  
\- Très bien Malefoy, je ne dirais rien. Maintenant dis moi.

Et Drago lui expliqua comme il l'avait fait pour Pansy -Hermione, sans oublier de lui préciser qu'il n'était pas pour Voldemort.  
La gryffondor prit un air faussement étonné.  
\- Et pourquoi tu me dis sa?  
\- Et bien Granger, tu voulais savoir, tu sais. Mais cependant, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour accomplir ma mission.  
Comme par hasard pensa Hermione. Cependant elle ne se fit pas prier.  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aiderais Malefoy.  
\- Quoi? C'est tout? T'es d'accord? Comme sa? Sans poser de questions?  
Hermione sourit.  
\- Oui, _sans poser de questions._ Répéta t-elle.  
De toute façon elle savait déjà tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.  
Drago était sous le choque. Il ne s'attendait pas a une réponse si rapide, et surtout pas a une réponse affirmative. Cependant il n'en dit rien.  
\- Très bien. Alors je te laisse. On se revois demain, même endroit même heure.  
\- Ok Malefoy.  
\- Quitte a travailler ensemble, autant s'appeler par nos prénoms, non?  
\- D'accord Drago.  
Le Serpentard sourit.  
\- A demain Hermione.  
Et il repartit. Hermione fit de même une demie heure après, elle avait toutes les informations nécéssaires pour éssayer de réparer une armoire a disparaitre.

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, Hermione et Drago se virent alors a la bibliothèque.  
\- On peut tout de suite commencer a la réparer, j'ai trouvé toutes les informations. lui dit Hermione.  
\- Quoi? Déjà? T'es incroyable.  
Et ils se dirrigèrent donc vers la salle sur demande. Une fois a l'interieur, ils commencèrent tout d'abord par lancer quelques sorts vers l'armoire, puis, souvent, ils mettaient des objets en tout genre pour voir si il y avait des progrès. Lorsque les cours reprenaient, ils sortaient de la sale sur demande l'un apres l'autre afin que personne ne les voient ensembles. Et sa continuait comme sa pendant des mois.

L'armoire se réparait au fur et a mesure qu'ils se voyaient, et puis un jour, les objets qu'ils mettaient dans l'armoire en ressortaient intacts. C'est pourquoi ils essayèrent alors avec un être vivant, un oiseau qui se trouvait dans une cage non loin de l'armoire. Lui aussi était ressortit vivant.  
\- On a réussi Drago! s'entousiasta Hermione.  
Mais Drago n'était pas si joyeux. Biensur, il avait accompli une partie de sa mission, mais la deuxieme partie ne lui plaisait pas du devrait bientôt tuer Dumbledore.

FLASH BACK.

_Drago venait d'apprendre l'existence de sa mission. Bellatrix, Greyback et d'autres mangemorts étaient présent, réjouis de ce que le serpentard devait faire. Le seigneur des ténébres se tenait dans un coin, c'est lui qui avait énuméré sa mission a Drago._

_\- Quand tu auras réparé l'armoire Drago, dit Voldemort, envoi nous un hibou, bien sûr il ne faudra pas que tu divulges trop d'informations. Ce crétin de Fudge nous enverrais tous les aurors du ministère. Alors envoi nous juste " tout est prêt " et on seras là le lendemain. Si tu réussi, je serais fière de toi Drago. Cette mission compte énormément pour moi, c'est l'etape finale, apres sa, je regnerais sur le monde sorcier et tu seras beaucoup récompencé. Quand a Harry Potter, on verra qui sera là pour assurer la protection du garçon après la mort du vieux fou._

_Tous les sangs de bourbes de Poudlard pourront mourrir, et je garderais ceux qui me font le plus pitié comme esclave pour mes aurez bien mérité cela._

_Bellatrix sourit laissant divulgé ses dents moisies et eclata d'un rire gras qui fut bientôt suivit par le restant des mangemorts._

_Et les mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire gras et froid._

_-_-

Drago se dirrigeait vers la voilière afin d'envoyer la fameuse phrase qu'il avait tant redoutté. Arrivé dans la voilière, il hésita puis envoya la se demanda ce qu'allait devenir Hermione. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais porté dans son coeur, il faut avouer qu'elle lui avait été d'une grande aide, et qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant les 4 mois ou ils réparaient l'armoire. Allait elle mourir? Il ne vallait mieux pas essayer de la laisser seule au chateau pendant l'attaque. Bien qu'elle soit débrouillarde, elle ne peux rien contre une armée de mangemorts. Peut être que si il disait a Bellatrix qu'elle l'avait aidé, elle l'epargnerait. C'est pourquoi, le lendemain, quand les mangemorts arriveront, il gardera Hermione auprès de lui.

Mais, peut être que sa ne se passera pas du tout comme il l'aurait éspèrer.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 6:

Comme prévu, Hermionne et Drago se retrouvèrent le lendemain dans la salle sur demande. Les mangemorts ne tardèrent pas non plus à arriver.  
Bellatrix, qui était la premiere arrivée, n'ayant pas remarqué la sang de bourbe alla serrer Drago dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'elle l'apperçut, elle demanda d'abord:  
\- Drago, qui es-ce?  
\- C'est... elle m'a aidé a accomplir la mission.  
\- Oh, tan mieux alors. Mais, elle ne me dit rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vue parmis nous. Qui sont ses parents?  
\- C'est à dire que...  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Drago, qui es-ce ? demanda t-elle plus fort.  
\- C'est une... fille de moldue.  
\- QUOI? elle s'ecria tellement fort que ses yeux rougirent. Drago, ne me dis pas que tu as fait part d'une mission qui t'as été imposée par tu-sais-qui a une sale sang de bourbe?  
\- C'est que...  
Au même moment, l'armoire se rouvrit laissant entrer Fenrir Greyback, un autre mangemort. Il s'etonna d'abord par la présence de la fille, mais, grace a son odorat de loup garou, il se rendit compte qu'il avait en face de lui une sang de bourbe.  
\- Drago tu vas me faire le plaisir de la tuer. Ici, devant moi. Sinon le maitre en sera informé.  
\- Mais... Je..  
\- MAINTENANT! C'est ta dernière chance Drago, tu la tues ici et personne n'en sera informé. Ce sera notre petit secret.  
L'armoire se rouvrit et laissa entrer encore 3 autres mangemorts. Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque maintenant, n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que sa prenait. Mais elle avait confiance en Drago et savait qu'il trouverait un moyen pour les sortir de ce pétrin.  
\- Drago! Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je vais le faire moi même!  
Elle leva sa baguette en dirrection d'Hermione et commença a prononcer le sort de la mort. Hermione qui avait de bon réflèxes senfuit en courant. Le sort passa juste à coté d'elle.  
\- Allez vous occuper du vieux fou, moi je m'occupe d'elle. On va bien s'amuser. dit Bellatrix.

Les autres mangemorts se dirrigèrent alors vers la tour d'astronomie. Drago quand à lui, se mit à courir après sa tante qui poursuivait Hermione dans tous le chateau. Comme l'heure du couvre feu était passé, personne n'était dans les couloirs. Hermione courait a en perdre haleine et sortit du château suivie de près par Bellatrix qui jetait des sorts interdits presque toutes les secondes. La griffondor arriva bientôt à la lisière de la forêt interdite et ne trouva autre idée que d'entrer a l'interieur. Drago qui courait plus vite que sa tante la dépassa bientôt et était a présent a côté d'Hermione. Il la prit par la main et transplana.

Lorsqu'ils atterirent, ils se trouvaient dans une forêt plus éclairée et surrement loin de Poudlard.  
-Comment tu as fais pour transplanner Drago? On ne peux pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
\- Lorsqu'on utilise l'armoire a disparaitre, toute sécuritée est enlevée.  
\- Et on fait quoi maintenant? On est où?  
\- J'en est pas la moindre idée.. J'ai pensé à un endroit loin et on a attéri ici.  
\- Et a Poudlard tu crois qu'il se passe quoi ? Il faut y retourner!  
\- Il est est pas question! On a échapé de justesse à ma tante on ne va pas retourner risquer notre vie.

\- Mais tu ne pense qu'à toi? Et les autres tu en fais quoi? Puisque c'est comme sa, je vais transplanner moi TOUTE SEULE!  
\- Hermionne ne fait pas sa s'il te plait. On a plus aucune chance maintenant. Tous les mangemorts doivent être a nos trousses à l'heure qu'il est. Alors plutôt que de jouer les super héros à vouloir sauver tout le monde, essayons déjà de nous sauver nous même.  
\- Oui tu as raison.  
\- Bien. Tu connais des sorts de protect..  
Il fut coupé par le son d'une voix rauque qui émanait juste derrière eux.

\- Tiens tiens.. Regardez ce que nous avons la.  
Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et appercurent un rafleur suivit de près par Ron Weasley.

\- Mais tu fais quoi avec lui Ron? Et où est Harry? s'ecria Hermionne.  
\- Harry a été fait prisonnier par des rafleur, et moi, disons que.. j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.  
\- Mais comment as tu pu nous faire sa?! Elle se dirrigea d'un pas préssé vers Ron mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit que deux raffleurs avaien déja transplané a coté d'elle et la retenait. Elle se tourna vers Drago et s'apperçu qu'il avait subit le même sort.  
Ron s'approcha de la griffondor et lui mit une grande claque qui résonna dans la nuit.  
\- Oh, mais voyez vous sa! dit Ron. Le grand Drago Malefoy, sang pur, et Hermione Granger, misérable sang de bourbe ensemble! Que c'est... écoeurant.  
Il cracha par terre en même temps d'avoir dit ce dernier mot. Maintenant, passons aux choses serieuses.  
Drago et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que les rafleurs les firent transplaner.

Ca faisait maintenant 5 ans. Oui, 5 ans qu'Hermione Granger n'avait plus jamais revue Drago, Harry, Ron, ou bien même un seul élève de Poudlard. Après avoir été transplanée avec Drago, elle se rapelle etre arrivée dans un grand champs d'herbe, qui s'étendait a des kilomètres. Elle se rappelle la présence de Voldemort. Elle se rappelle le fait que Drago avait été épargné. Elle se rappelle le rire de Ron quand Voldemort l'a faite ésclave dans un magasin de magie noir. Elle se rappelle avoir vu Harry mourir sous ses yeux. Voldemort avait gagné la guerre. C'était fini. Tous les sangs impure ont été fait esclaves. Mais malheuresement, elle avait été vendue a un vendeur cruel, la définition même du sorcier riche, vaniteux, raciste, égoïste... 5 ans de torture. Tous sa pour avoir aidée Drago Malefoy. Mais elle ne regrettais pas. Tout étais de sa faute a elle seule. Un client entra dans la boutique. Il passa sa commande au vendeur, par conséquent le "maitre" d'Hermione.  
\- Ordure! Viens par ici.  
Hermione éprouvait une tel rage qu'elle ne regardait même plus les clients, sela depuis un bon bout de temps. Son "maitre" lui donna la liste que voulait le client et Hermione s'en alla chercher les ingrédients. Elle ne revint que 10 minutes plus tard. Ce client était exigeant. Il voulait plus de 35 ingrédients. Elle posa tous sur le contoire, et se décida enfin a regarder le client. Elle crut mourir sur place, et vu le regard de la personne en face d'elle, il devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Devant elle se trouvait Drago Malefoy.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:

**Et c'est comme sa que se termine cette fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut, que la fin ne vous déçois pas! J'ai bientôt fini un OS Dramione différent de cette fiction, je la posterai sous peu, en attendant merci d'avoir lu! :) **


End file.
